


Pinocchio

by Shnuggletea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fluffy, Fractured Fairy Tale AU, Magic, Pinocchio - Freeform, fairy tale challenge, mundane world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: He didn’t have a name (other than the one giving to him by his owner ‘Prince’) and he didn’t have a heart beat. But -even as a sex doll- Mamoru knew as soon as he saw her that the girl with the long golden hair was the one he wanted more than anything. So when a fairy gives him life, he knows exactly what he’s going to do with it (much to the chagrin of the fairy).
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tale Challenge 2021





	Pinocchio

_“Most unfortunately, in the lives of puppets there is always a 'but' that spoils everything.”_ _  
―_ **_Carlo Collodi,_ ** **_ Pinocchio _ **

He had been in this damn box for days. Weeks! Okay so he had no clue since the box was sealed and he had no concept of time anyway. But it felt like forever. Regardless of what was on the other side waiting for him, he got giddy when the wood began to crack and pop. Light peaked through and soon he was blinded. 

“There you go!” A voice like bells called out her success. “Oh wow! You’re super realistic.” His vision cleared only to find an angel standing over him. She leaned over and touched his chest. If he had a heart, it definitely would have stopped then. “For a doll, you’re really handsome too.”

Was this his owner?! God, he hoped so! Crystal-colored eyes danced over his face… and then further south. “Whoa…” her eyes flicked back up to his face (her cheeks turning a dusty pink) and she patted his cheek. “With a part like that, my boss will have to be in a better mood!” She giggled and he felt breathless… even though he didn’t breathe. She leaned in close again and whispered. “I hope she’s nicer to you than she is me…”

“Tsukino!!!”

The angel straightened and he took in the golden curls that spilled from her head and down her back. “Yes, Ms. Beryl?”

“Are you finished?!” The new person had a shrill voice that made him cringe… as much as he could which meant he didn’t actually move. 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Now next to his angel, he got a look at the one speaking. The woman had blood coming from her head (it seemed) and wore a tight cloth around her body. His angel wore something similar but not as tight. He didn’t know much; he hadn’t even been outside his box yet. However, he did know that he preferred the golden girl over the bloody one already. Something about the golden girl called to him while the bloody one made him wish he could run. 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?!” The bloody woman screamed. 

The golden one coward. “Sorry, Ms. Beryl.”

The bloody one ignored his angel and looked over him. Her stare was different from the angel. Her look was… hungry. “That’s enough for today, Tsukino.”

The angel gave him one last look and walked out of his sights. He begged his mouth to open and call after her but… he didn’t have lungs or vocal cords. Which was probably a good thing with the bloody woman trailing a finger up his chest. 

“You and I are going to have a great time together.”

It wasn’t so bad, he just lied there. It still seemed weird and… intimate with the sounds coming out of the bloody-haired woman as she worked herself out on top of him. He didn’t feel a thing, he was rubber. The woman seemed to feel something, making a lot of noise before falling over and panting. She was still making a lot of noise as she laid next to him. 

“That was amazing, my Prince.”

Just a doll and he was thoroughly creeped out by this woman. 

She groaned and sat up, no longer wearing any cloth at all just like him. “God I wish you were real. My perfect man. My Prince.”

He was glad she left after that; leaving him alone to think things over. Like his angel. Would she come to see him again? Why was she here to begin with if she wasn’t his owner? The bloody woman was the one that owned him but he didn’t feel like he was ‘hers’. If anything, he felt used. Like a piece of meat. In the few moments, he’d been with his angel she hadn’t made him feel anything but happy. He was just happy to be around her!

His thoughts scattered when a bright light filled the room. It had a color to it and it reminded him of his angel’s eyes. It cleared, leaving him in the dark again but he was no longer alone. “Whoa… well this isn’t what I expected!”

The newcomer bent over him and he got a good look at her face. She was pretty. And young like his angel. But her eyes and hair weren’t the same. Close but not quite. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with then!”

She had a small stick in her hand and waved it around. As he watched, he drew in a deep breath… wait… he was… breathing? He lifted a hand, LIFTED A HAND! He was moving?! And he pressed it to his chest. Something knocked on it below his palm. He had a heart!

“I’m…. alive?”

“Yep! Just like your master wished! Now you two can live happily together fore….”

“I don’t want to live with her!” The strange woman blanched and stepped back. He sat up and took in the full view. She sparkled and had things on her back. And she wasn’t standing exactly, she was floating. “What are you?”

“A fairy!” She said, spinning in the air. “And I answered a…” she stopped and pulled out something that looked like paper, “a Hina Beryl’s wish to have you be alive! So she could…” the fairy bent deeper into her paper and then reared back, slapping the paper back into her pocket, “well, that doesn’t matter really. Don’t you want to be with your master?”

“No.”

She dropped her smile. “Shit.”

Sounds were coming from the place Beryl disappeared. “You gotta get me out of here!”

The fairy looked back and forth between him and the closed-door then grabbed his arm. “Alright, alright. Get up then! Put on some clothes for heaven’s sake!”

“What are clothes?”

“God, never mind! Just run!!”

The fairy followed closely behind him and he stumbled through the unknown. He only really knew how to get back to his box. It was still broken open and laying on the floor and as far as he knew to go.

The fairy came around to the front. “This way!”

He didn’t question it, knowing the fairy wanted out of here as much as he did. Or pretty close. The speed at which she flew across the room and to the door he figured she wanted out of this hell hole similarly to him. 

He continued to follow her into a large room that moved and dinged. It took them to another wide space that he could see through. No longer floating, the fairy ran across this room to another see-through door. Outside it, it was dimly lit by tall sticks with a glowing end. The ground was solid but hurt his feet. If he wasn’t so excited to _feel_ then he might have complained. 

A woman screamed and he looked. She was looking at him in shock. Did she somehow know he was a sex doll brought to life?

“What are you doing?!” The fairy screeched and grabbed his arm hard, hauling him to the side into some kind of crevice. “You’re naked! You need to hide!!”

“Hide?”

“Yeah, as in don’t let anyone see you?!”

“But… that’s what they do? They look at me.”

The fairy sighed. “You’re not a doll anymore. You can choose who looks at you and you should pick wisely.”

“How do I do that? Pick… _wisely_?”

“You use your heart.” She said, slapping a hand to his chest. “Damn. You’re like a newborn in a man’s body. This is so bad…” she looked around where they were like it held the answer and then huffed, “here we go!”

Racing away, she stopped down to a box that was much smaller than the one he had lived in at a time. When she stood back up, she held some white, dirty, and wiggling. 

It was some kind of animal (he guessed) and it whimpered and whined when she put it back on the ground. “Just what every man needs, a best friend.”

The creature was licking his ankle and it tickled. 

The fairy waved her stick again and the creature changed. Soon, it stood next to him and stared them both down. “Damnit, woman, I wanted to be a greyhound!”

“This isn’t about you! Help out your friend and I’ll help you later!” She yelled, getting angry in a flash. 

He looked between the two and noted the new guy’s lack of… clothing, was it? “Um… excuse me but, could you make us some coverings?”

The fairy’s shoulders drooped and she huffed loudly. “No, I can’t.”

“Wait. You can make two naked men but you can’t make clothes for them?” The new guy growled.

“Equivalent exchange alright!!!”

His eyes danced between them again. It looked like the new guy was going to kill the fairy. “What the fuck does that mean?!”

“It means, puppy, that I can only make something out of what already exists. Something living.”

The new guy growled and turned to him holding out a hand. “Call me Kun. What’s your name?”

“Prince I guess?” 

He hated it but it was all he had. And Kun didn’t seem to like it either. “That’s stupid. Are you hoping to be a singer or something?!”

“No, it’s just all I was ever called.”

“I’m Mina.” The fairy added. “And… to be honest, I’m not a full fairy yet…”

“You think?” Kun yelled. “A real fairy wouldn’t have ignored my wish to fix the shit one she already granted.” Kun turned and faced him now. “So what’s your deal? Other than the one I wish I’d never had burned into my brain? You want to be an exhibitionist?!”

“His master wanted him to be real so I turned into a man,” Mina answered for him. 

Kun turned to Mina. “Great. Where is his owner?”

“He didn’t want to stay with her.”

Kun roared with laughter. “So let me get this straight, you granted a wish and the wish didn’t even want it?!”

“I did want it. I wanted to be alive.” They both stopped and looked at Prince. “But I want someone else. Not my master.”

Mina held up a hand and pointed at Prince. “See?! I can’t force him. He’s alive and has a will of his own.”

“Exactly! Haven’t you ever heard ‘be careful what you wish for’?” Kun yelled.

Mina got up on her toes to growl in Kun’s face. “Yes! But that doesn’t pertain to me now does it?!”

“Um… guys?”

They both stopped their raging and took notice of the same thing Prince did. The two of them were practically on top of each other. Weird on a normal day but since Kun was _naked_ it was completely mortifying. And Prince knew that because Kun grumbled it under his breath. 

Mina cleared her throat and glanced at Kun’s backside as he turned away from her. “Kun, I’m sure you know a place the two of you can get some clothes?”

“Sure. I’ll just pull them out of my ass…”

“Good. You help Prince here get what he needs. And then you can go on your way…”

Kun rounded back on Mina. “You mean you’ll turn me into a greyhound?”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure. I’ll turn you into a unicorn if you want. Just do as I asked!”

Prince didn’t ask, he just followed as Kun led them down a dark path. Tall structures stretched up above them but Kun reached up for some long thing that he pulled down and then climbed up. Prince followed until they came to a see-through wall. The inside reminded Prince of the space he’d fled from his master. 

“I don’t know about this…”

“We don’t have a choice. We can’t go around naked. Not as humans anyway. God, I miss being a dog!” Kun glanced around then put his arm through the see-through material. Prince had expected it to bend like his rubber body had. Instead, it broke into a lot of pieces that now covered the ground. “This late and no one’s in bed; the master must be out. That doesn’t mean a neighbor didn’t hear that so let’s hurry!”

He understood very little. Like what a neighbor was. But he rushed around just like Kun did and followed behind his every move. Even when he tugged open the front of a large box and pulled out strips of cloth. Prince copied Kun’s movements and pulled on the cloth in order. He felt strange; it was more than just the first time he had on clothes, it was the layers themselves. 

The thin cloth around his middle and legs was nice but then he had to add a rough and stiff material on top, covering all of his legs. And the stretchy stuff around his feet was okay but then he had to put hard and thick rubber around them as well! The covering on his chest was the only part that made sense. Although he wasn’t sure what he needed that for; it was just a chest. All the women that looked at him while he was in his box never glanced at that part of him for long. 

Now both dressed, Kun went out the way they came and Prince followed. “I take it you don’t have a place to sleep?” 

“What’s sleep?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Where is that damn fairy!!!”

“I don’t think she’s coming back,” Prince answered honestly (the only way he knew how).

Kun was rubbing his face and making sounds that didn’t sound human. “We have no choice, we have to go back to your master…”

“NO!”

“Look, it’s either that or sleep on the streets! As a dog, it’s fine, but as a human? Terrible things happen to people who sleep on the street!”

“I don’t know what a street is but I’d rather risk it than be back with that woman! Do you know what she did to me?!”

“Do you know?” Kun asked with a brow raised. “You weren’t even alive, how do you know what she did? Besides, now you’re able to say things like ‘no’ right? You’d be surprised by the power that word has.”

“It didn’t work on you,” Prince mumbled. 

“That’s because I’m a dog; only my master can make me listen.”

Prince feared it was the same with his ‘master’. Would he be able to do as he pleased or would he have to follow the commands of the blood woman? 

Somehow, Kun led them right back to the place he’d ‘woken up’ in. He oddly pointed with his head. “Is this it?”

“Is what it?”

Kun groaned and pointed with his finger. “The building?!”

“What’s a building…”

“Is this where you came from?!” Kun roared. 

Prince nodded weakly and then dragged his feet while they approached. But then, he caught sight of her. Grabbing Kun by the cloth on his shoulder he somehow pulled them back. They stood with a dark pool between them and the _building_ while the angel he’d met earlier that day raced up and inside it. 

“What is it?” Kun asked with concern for the first time. Then sighed. “It’s just a road. I know it looks creepy but it’s solid and harmless. It’s the cars you have to worry about…”

“Not that. The girl, the angel!”

Kun looked but she was already gone. “What are you talking about?”

“The woman that just went inside! She’s the one, the one I want. I want her to be my master.”

Kun was nodding. “I get that. It’s nice to pick your master. Alright, we wait and then follow her.”

Prince couldn’t think of anything that sounded better so he remained unmoving with Kun with the _road_ between them. He worried it wouldn’t be enough if the blood-haired woman (his master) caught sight of him. 

He didn’t know how long they waited. Even alive Prince still didn’t have a concept of _time_. But the bloody woman didn’t show, his angel did. He could see her as she walked towards the see-through material that separated them before she bounded out the door. Prince tugged on Kun and they followed her with the road between them. She had her hand to her ear and something in her hand. It was also dark so Prince figured that was why she tripped a few times; stumbling but not falling to her knees. It did have his breath catching in his chest a few times with worry.

Before he raced across the road and faced the dreaded ‘cars’ that Kun mentioned, his angel stopped and turned to face him. She wasn’t looking, not like he was. Prince was drinking her in; her golden hair in knots on top of her head and the clothes she wore were loose and pretty. She looked more… comfortable than when he first saw her. It showed more skin too, her peachy flesh standing out against the darker tones of her clothes. It made her glow in the darkness.

To him, at least; Kun was busy looking everywhere else. Prince saw this as a good thing. It wouldn’t do to have others noticing his angel as he did. After all, he was just a doll. He had nothing to offer and even a dog was a better option than Prince was.

Lights flashed and the angel started to move towards them. She was coming to him; he didn’t have to do anything!

“Is that the woman you want as your master?” Kun asked while pointing. Prince nodded and Kun frowned. “She’s a fucking idiot that’s going to get herself killed.”

“What?” Prince screeched.

“The light? It’s still red! She’s supposed to wait, the cars won’t!”

Prince looked back, searching for the angel. Kun was right, a car was heading right for her. She was busy talking into the thing at her ear. It looked like she had water spilling down her cheeks.

He didn’t understand, Prince only knew that he was moving so fast he felt as if he would fall on his face. It didn’t seem fast enough, no matter how quickly he moved, his angel remained the same distance from him. It wasn’t until he had his arms wrapped around her that he realized he had made it to her. Prince didn’t have much of a plan; he didn’t even know what his body was doing as it reacted for him. He did know that when they tumbled to the ground that, the ground that had hurt his bare feet would hurt his angel’s bare skin. So his last act was to twist so he hit the hard, rough ground instead of her.

And he was right, it hurt a lot.

There was nothing to compare it too but Prince could feel the ground tear up his skin. The angel hurt too as she squished his body between the road and her weight. He would never complain though, her soft body might have been a bit heavy but it was warm and sent tingles through him that cut through the pain. His eyes were squeezed tight but he forced them to open when he felt soft breaths cross his nose and lips.

It was his angel, she was holding herself over him and liquid fell from her eyes and cheeks to his face. “Oh my god… are you okay?!” She was screaming, gathering him in her arms and whatever he had in mind to say flew away when she pressed her chest into his arm. “Somebody… help!!”

“He’s alright, lady. Calm down.” Kun grumbled now at his side. “He just needs a place to get cleaned up. Do you live around here?”

Prince looked back to his angel, her eyes wide and quivering. Was she scared of him and Kun? She didn’t know them. He didn’t know her but he wasn’t terrified nor disgusted like he had been of the bloody woman. No, with the angel he felt… calm. It was a wide range of emotions that Prince wasn’t used to. It was scary but thrilling; being alive was far better than what he once was.

“I Uh… yeah I do. I live just around the block!”

“Good. I’ll help you take him there.”

The angel got to her feet and Kun helped Prince to his. “There see? Mamoru is fine.”

“Mamoru?” The angel asked. “You know each other?” Kun nodded, supporting a small fraction of Mamoru’s weight since he was mostly fine. Except for his elbow and one of his shoulders. “Oh, that’s good. I think he hit his head. He looks a bit out of it.” Mamoru was out of it watching her walk ahead of them; she had the perfect shape. “Mamoru huh? That’s a good name for him,” she turned to look back and Mamoru’s heart stopped for so long he was afraid it wouldn’t start again. But then she smiled, “he’s like my protector tonight.”


End file.
